Hockeyeur de Talent
by loveshiiki
Summary: Grimmjow est un joueur de la LNH âgé de 23 ans dont le principal but est de battre tous les records. Lors de son cheminement vers la coupe Stanley, il y aura des retrouvailles, plutôt inattendues... OS


_**Titre: Hockeyeur de talent**_

**_Rating: _**_ M puisque présence de relation homosexuel. Donc homophobe, prude ou personne n'en éprouvant pas d'intérêt vous êtes prévenu. _

_**Disclamer: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur. _

_**Note: **_Mes sincères excuses pour ce retard ÉNORME. Cet OS est terminé depuis des lustres, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de temps et d'ordinateur. Ce dernier à carrément eu l'audace de me lâcher en Octobre me laissant pour seul accès internet mon iPhone, j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour réussir à récupérer mes données. Je me suis procurée un nouvel ordinateur il y a seulement quelques semaines et je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir publier. Enfin bref, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**_Hockeyeur de Talent_**

Nom : Jaggerjack

Prénom : Grimmjow

Taille : 186 cm

Poids : 80 kg

Âge : 23 ans

Yeux : Bleus

Cheveux : Bleus

Profession : hockeyeur de la LNH

**궜**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est le bijou de son équipe, le capitaine, la pupille que le coach Sosuke Aizen ne laissera jamais partir, le Zdeno Chara**(1)** des Canadiens de Montréal! Il est le meilleur et il le sait, tout le monde le sait.

Surnommé la panthère tant pour sa grâce féline lorsque patins aux pieds il s'élance vers la rondelle, tant pour lorsque de toutes ses forces il frappe le palet avec pour seul but, la victoire! Il n'échoue jamais! Manipulant la crosse de hockey comme si c'était une partie de lui, un prolongement de son propre membre.

Cependant, Jaggerjack est aussi un grand bagarreur. Pas un seul match ne se termine sans qu'il ne se retrouve en position d'attaque, les gants balancés violemment sur la glace regardant son adversaire avec un sourire de dément scotché au visage. Eh oui, Grimmjow n'en a majoritairement rien à faire de qui est son adversaire, si on le cherche, il cogne! Il se fout des règles! Il n'en a rien à faire de passer la dernière période à flâner sur le banc des punitions tant qu'il peut jouer un peu, se défouler en plaquant le plus possible les membres de l'équipe adverse et entendre les cris de la sirène chaque fois qu'il compte.

Oh oui, Grimmjow ne vit que pour sa. Il n'en a rien à faire du paquet d'argent qu'on lui donne. Il n'a même pas lu le contrat qu'Aizen lui a présenté après le repêchage. Un contrat de 15 pages! Il n'a pas que ça à faire lire. Il doit s'entraîner! Encore et encore sans jamais arrêter et sans jamais oublier qu'elle est son but, devenir le meilleur joueur que la LNH n'ait jamais connu! Que ce soit dans le passé, dans le présent et même dans le futur pendant qu'on y est! C'est seulement lorsque ce but sera atteint qu'il pourra se retirer de ce sport. Il sait bien qu'il ne pourra pas jouer toute sa vie et qu'il ne sera pas toujours au sommet de sa forme. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il doit réaliser son rêve le plus vite possible. Il est jeune, oui, mais il n'a pas tout son temps. Personne ne sait ce qui peut se passer. Qui sait s'il n'aura pas un grave accident qui l'empêchera de jouer pendant une durée indéterminée et que par la suite il ne puisse plus jouer comme avant?

Il n'était pas question de prendre ce genre de risques. Il n'allait donc pas patienter avant de réaliser ce rêve, cette année, la seconde, ce serait la bonne! Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser et souhaitait même reprendre ses études par la suite. Grimmjow avait presque atteint son but l'année dernière, mais malheureusement il avait été suspendu sur quatre matchs pour avoir agressé un arbitre. Aizen lui avait bien dit aussi : « Tu peux taper sur tout ce qui bouge sur la glace, excepter les arbitres et les gardiens de but.» Il ne se souvenait pas exactement des circonstances qui lui avaient fait péter les plombs, mais c'était arrivé et cela n'arriverait plus. Il ne répétait jamais la même erreur.

Puis, cette année, il était près du but non? On était en avril, et la phase finale des séries éliminatoires débutait. Sa fiche de point était déjà très élevée, il avait 243 points accumulés cette année en saison régulière et en série. Il avait minimum 4 matchs et maximum 7 pour faire plus de 12 points et battre le record de 1984-1985 de Wayne Gretzky**(2)** lorsqu'il jouait pour les Oilers d'Edmonton. Easy shit!**(3)**

Il adorait être un joueur de la ligue nationale, mais il souhaitait fonder une famille, trouver la femme, ou l'homme de sa vie même, avoir une maison, un travail, des chats et même un enfant si possible! Mais pas de chien, il les détestait ceux-là. Pour le moment, et certainement pour toujours d'ailleurs, il ne se sentait pas prêt à être un hockeyeur et un père de famille. Oh ça non! Pas questions qu'il les laisse derrière lui lors des déplacements pour les parties.

Et puis à quand remontait sa dernière relation déjà? Ça devait bien faire plusieurs années de ça! Il ne parlait pas de coups d'un soir, ça, il en avait tout le temps, mais d'une vraie relation. La dernière qu'il avait eue devait dater de ses 19 ans. Il était tombé amoureux d'un jeune joueur de 17 ans du temps où il était dans le camp d'entraînement de la LHJMQ**(4)**. Ça avait duré quelques mois, et il n'avait pas mémoire d'une rupture, ça s'était terminé comme ça. Lors du repêchage ils étaient tous deux partis chacun de leur côté dans une ville différente et il ne s'était jamais reparlé. Grimmjow avait toujours son numéro de téléphone dans son portable, il n'avait jamais osé l'appeler ou même lui envoyer un message, il ne voulait pas passer pour une fillette amouracher. Connaissant l'autre il devait avoir pensé exactement la même chose.

**궜**

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux et ronchonna, il avait terriblement mal dormi, ça lui apprendrait à penser à son ex avant de dormir! Le voilà qui faisait des rêves érotiques à tour de bras. Oh, c'était agréable, mais très frustrant et pas très reposant, et il se devait d'être reposé. Ce soir, c'était le premier match de la finale, tout se jouait lors de cette partie. Tout le monde savait que lorsqu'on gagnait la première de la série on avait un très grand avantage, ça remontait le moral de l'équipe et ils étaient encore plus motivés à gagner. Il repoussa furieusement ses draps et se leva, le jeune rouquin toujours en tête.

Nu, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel. Une bonne douche ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Il détestait les chambres d'hôtel, peu importe le prix qu'il payait, il se retrouvait dans une chambre, certes luxueuse, mais jamais chaleureuse. Rien ne valait le confort de sa propre maison situé dans une petite banlieue près de Montréal, et rien ne valait sa salle de bain. Il détestait les douches toujours trop petites des hôtels avec leur savon à l'odeur persistante et nauséabonde. À chaque fois il se répétait qu'il apporterait de quoi se laver et malheureusement pour lui il n'y pensait jamais.

Il entra donc dans la petite cabine de douche, jetant un regard furieux au savon qui lui n'en avait rien à foutre, et alluma l'eau. Il la régla au plus froid et se savonna avec le « fameux » savon. Après le rinçage, il régla l'eau à une température plus agréable et se laissa glisser dans la douche. Il aimait bien s'asseoir dans la douche pour réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude. Cette douche-ci était beaucoup plus petite que la sienne, mais il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir en tailleur sans toucher les rebords.

La douche, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Le jet d'eau dans son dos calmait ses pensées habituellement tourmentées et colériques. C'était le seul moment où il était calme.

Ses coéquipiers lui avaient dit l'avoir trouvé étrangement différent lors des douches collectives après les entraînements, il se souvenait parfaitement les avoir ignorés et être sorti des douches sans un mot. Il ne souhaitait pas partagé cet aspect de sa personnalité avec d'autres, il savait qu'ils se moqueraient. Beaucoup s'en étaient moqués, mis à part LUI.

Il se souvenait très bien de la fois où il en avait parlé à Ichigo, son ex, après que celui-ci l'ait remarqué. Ichigo lui avait souri tendrement, l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit : « Enfin un chaton qui aime l'eau! » Grimmjow ne s'en était pas senti offusqué, il était habitué à ce petit surnom dont Ichigo l'avait affublé. Il lui avait même raconté la fois où, étant plus jeune et ayant des problèmes de concentration à l'école, il avait essayé d'étudier dans l'eau. Il n'était pas si stupide, il avait d'abord essayé dans la baignoire, mais voyant que les résultats n'étaient pas conséquents et qu'il allait échouer il décida d'étudier sous la douche. Il avait complètement détruit son manuel de science lors de cette heure sous la douche a étudié et il n'avait même pas regretté devoir le rembourser à la direction de son lycée puisqu'il avait réussi son contrôle.

À l'entente de cette anecdote, Ichigo avait explosé de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il s'en tenait les côtes. Il se souvint du sourire qu'il avait eu sur les lèvres durant les vingt minutes de rire d'Ichigo et il était sûr qu'aujourd'hui il affichait la même expression rien qu'en y pensant.

Il sortit donc de la douche, nostalgique, s'habilla et quitta prestement la chambre d'hôtel.

**궜**

Il est 18 h 45 et tous les membres de l'équipe des Canadiens, entraîneurs compris, sont réunis dans le vestiaire. Dans 15 minutes, ils seront sur la glace affrontant les Sénateurs d'Ottawa sur leur territoire. Ils auraient tous préféré se retrouver au Centre Bell pour ce match, mais bon la vie est injuste, tout le monde le sait.

Dans la salle, on entend seulement Aizen qui vocifère des tas de conseils et qui leur raconte ce qu'ils auront s'ils gagnent les séries. Filles, argents, honneur et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Il leur conseil de ne pas s'énerver, de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, et surtout dit-il en fixant Grimmjow, de ne pas se laisser aller à frapper les arbitres.

Grimmjow soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'écoute même plus Aizen annoncer les trios, toujours les mêmes, il le connait par cœur son discours. Pourtant ce soir ce n'est pas le même.

— Jaggerjack! Entend-il crier.

Encore une fois, soupir, yeux au ciel puis il regarde Aizen.

— Tu commences sur le banc, lâche Aizen un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Quoi? Hurle Grimmjow en se redressant d'un coup sur le banc. Il n'y croit pas, jamais il n'était resté sur la touche d'entrée de jeu.

— On change de stratégie, on va les faire espérer et puis quand leur espoir sera trop grand, tu embarques sur la glace et tu les fais retourner dans leur trou. Tu restes donc ici jusqu'à la seconde période, on va leur faire croire que tu n'es pas là.

Les joueurs dans la salle bougonnèrent, pas trop sûrs de cette stratégie un peu trop risquée et assez mesquine, mais ne répliquèrent pas. Jaggerjack était le seul à oser contredire Aizen, il n'était pas capitaine pour rien.

Grimmjow se serait bien levé pour massacrer ce putain d'entraîneur débile, mais au même moment on annonce l'entrée des joueurs sur la glace. Tout le monde quitte donc la pièce, laissant leur capitaine seul à faire les cent pas dans la salle comme un lion en cage.

**궜**

Lorsque Grimmjow entend la sirène annonçant la fin de la première période, il enfile ses patins et commence à les lacer. Il a hâte que les joueurs reviennent au vestiaire pour lui dire comment cela s'est déroulé. Il a bien entendu quelquefois la sirène des buts et les cris des spectateurs, mais n'a pas pu entendre clairement les commentaires annonçant quelle équipe avait compté.

Lorsque les membres de son équipe entrent dans la salle, ils ont le dos légèrement courbé et semblent terriblement fatigués. Il attend de que tous soit rentré, sans Aizen heureusement et se lève.

— Alors?

— Horrible, lâche un des défenseurs, c'est déjà 3-0 et on n'a rien pu faire.

-Ouais, commence le second défenseur, ils ont un nouvel attaquant et il est trop balèze! Il n'était pas là durant la saison régulière puisqu'il était blessé, mais il est revenu pendant les séries.

-Putain, Aizen est vraiment un con! Grogne Grimmjow.

-On a essayé de l'convaincre tsé, dit Yammy, un des attaquants. Mais tu connais Aizen y'est tell'ment borné y'a pas voulu t'amener sa glace.

Grimmjow siffle de colère entre ses dents puis dit :

-On va jouer plus lentement, O.K? J'en veux pas un qui se ramasse avec une punition mis à part moi, c'est clair? On s'en fou de ce qu'Aizen va dire. Ce soir, c'est moi le boss. Aizen sert pas nos intérêts, mais moi oui. S'il vous cause problèmes à cause de votre jeu ce soir, venez me voir je m'en occupe!

Tous les joueurs acquiescent encore plus déterminés qu'au début de la partie. Le leader sera avec eux sur la patinoire alors tout sera parfait, ils vont gagner il n'y a pas de doute.

**궜**

Grimmjow était sur la glace et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Ottawa, il se sentit chez lui. Ça avait été vraiment pénible de rester seul au vestiaire, mais ça avait nourri sa rage. Il se sentait apte à battre n'importe qui et il n'allait certainement pas se gêner!

Les joueurs en position sur la patinoire s'observaient tous en chien de faïence, chaque geste était en observation et enfin l'arbitre siffla et lâcha le palet. Grimmjow fonça avec rage, et surpris, le joueur adverse ne put réagir assez rapidement. Grimmjow déjoua chaque joueur et, maintenant devant les buts, frappa de toute la force qui lui était donnée.

On entendit la sirène annonçant le but dans tout l'aréna à cela mélanger les cris de joie des admirateurs des Canadiens de Montréal, mais surtout de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Le gardien de but des Sénateurs était sidéré, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait seulement vu le géant devant lui puis il entendait déjà la rondelle siffler près de son oreille.

Grimmjow continua son jeu agressif tout au long de la seconde période, et quand 5 minutes avant la fin, Aizen souhaita le faire sortir du jeu, il jeta un coup d'œil à Yammy, le joueur censé le remplacer, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et resta assis sur le banc bien droit.

Aizen marmonna furieusement quelques jurons, Jaggerjack avait réussi à monter ses propres troupes contre lui. Enfin, il l'avait bien mérité. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que l'équipe adverse compte trois points dès le début, mais sa fierté mal placée l'avait empêché de changer d'idée et de faire sortir son capitaine des vestiaires.

La fin de la seconde période sonna et l'on annonça le pointage, 3-3. Grimmjow n'avait pas encore rencontré le fameux attaquant qui avait fait un tour du chapeau en une seule période. Il avait entendu un des joueurs d'Ottawa dire qu'il serait de retour seulement pour la troisième, leur coach voulant qu'il soit au sommet de sa forme. Celui-ci devait s'en mordre les doigts maintenant.

**궜**

On était au milieu de la dernière période et les points étaient toujours à égalité. Grimmjow et le marqueur adverse, le numéro 15, accumulaient les tirs au but et les placages. Ils ne rataient pas une seule occasion de plaquer l'autre contre un mur de la patinoire ou d'essayer de se faire des crocs en jambe en faisant passer cela accidentel aux yeux des arbitres. Cependant, il y eut une fois de trop, il y en a toujours une.

Il restait seulement 8 minutes de jeu lorsque Grimmjow en eut assez. Ce putain de numéro 15 avait foutu son bâton devant ses patins, il s'était étalé de tout son long sur la patinoire et avait glissé sur quelques mètres. Lorsqu'il se releva, tous ceux qui se trouvaient suffisamment près purent apercevoir la lueur de colère dans son regard. Deux secondes plus tard, il lança ses gants sur la patinoire et retira son casque, qu'il prit la peine de mettre dans les mains d'un type de son équipe dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom.

Grimmjow, en position d'attaque, observa l'autre retirer lentement ses gants. Il était tellement lent, il avait presque envie de se jeter sur lui immédiatement. Quand finalement l'autre retira son casque, Grimmjow se figea.

— I-Ichigo? Chuchota-t-il.

L'autre lui sourit et tout en lui balançant son poing en plein visage lâcha :

— Salut Chaton!

Le coup qu'il reçut le fit reculer un peu, mais eu pour conséquence de l'aider à se ressaisir, il se précipita sur Ichigo.

Ichigo se déplaça un peu et intercepta Grimmjow avant que celui-ci ne soit emporter par sont élan. Il lui donna un autre coup que Grimmjow réussit difficilement à éviter.

Grimmjow n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, il mit ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Ichigo et l'attira doucement vers lui. Ichigo l'observa, interloqué, mais se laissa faire. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, Grimmjow recula un peu sa tête avant de la frapper sur celle de l'autre, une première fois, puis une seconde fois.

Lorsque Grimmjow l'eut lâché, Ichigo tituba un peu puis tomba sur la patinoire. Il se releva, mais manqua de s'écrouler une seconde fois avant que Grimmjow ne le rattrape.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, commença Ichigo, tu as toujours eu la tête dure.

Les arbitres se consultèrent et suspendirent Grimmjow pour le restant de la partie ainsi qu'Ichigo qui de toute façon ne serait pas apte à reprendre le jeu. Grimmjow l'accompagna jusqu'au banc de son équipe, car il avait de la difficulté à tenir debout. Tous les joueurs sur la patinoire observèrent la scène, sidérés, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Grimmjow prit place avec le reste des joueurs, un des arbitres lui rapporta casque et gants et il observa le reste du match en se demandant quelle équipe allait triompher en ce premier match.

**궜**

En rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Grimmjow hésita longuement entre retourner prendre une douche ou se coucher. Cependant avant qu'il ait pu prendre sa décision, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

_« Yo Chaton, je sors des urgences, pas de commotion. Un verre pour célébrer ta victoire ça te dit? »_

Grimmjow sourit, ramassa son blouson, qu'il avait préalablement balancé sur le canapé en entrant, et tapa rapidement :

_« Ouais, où? »_

Grimmjow changea rapidement de vêtement, enfilant une chemise à manche longue bleue et un jean noir, puis il s'installa sur le canapé devant l'énorme télévision à écran plat de sa suite. Ichigo lui avait donné rendez-vous au bar de l'Hôtel Marriott, et puisque c'était là qu'il séjournait, il avait tout le temps du monde avant de descendre au bar. Il ne voulait surtout pas être le premier arrivé, avoir l'air impatient et peut-être même dépendant n'était pas dans ses idées. Même s'il l'était un peu, impatient. Après les plus longues vingt minutes de sa vie, Grimmjow se décida finalement à descendre. Il sortit de sa suite et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur.

**궜**

Lorsque Grimmjow arriva au bar de l'hôtel, il aperçut rapidement Ichigo, tache orange parmi la foule. Il était de dos à lui, le regard rivé vers l'entrée des visiteurs fouillant les nouveaux arrivants du regard. Grimmjow s'approcha lentement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ichigo sursauta violemment et se retourna pour voir Grimmjow derrière lui un rictus collé sur les lèvres.

-D'où est ce que tu sors? Demanda Ichigo, les sourcils haussés.

-Ascenseur. Répondit Grimmjow en pointant derrière lui la cage de fer qui se refermait sur des clients de l'hôtel retournant à leur chambre.

-Je croyais pourtant que ton équipe était descendue à l'hôtel Indigo deux rues plus loin.

Grimmjow sourit méchamment puis s'assit sur l'ostentatoire chaise jaune à côté de celle d'Ichigo puis répondit:

— J'en connais un qui est bien informé, ricana-t-il. C'est vrai, l'reste de la team est là-bas, mais moi j'aime trop le luxe pour m'contenter d'un simp' hôtel trois étoiles!

— Ton coach cède à tes caprices?

— Ouep! S'pas vraiment comme s'il avait l'choix.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les paroles de Grimmjow. Il plaignait ce pauvre entraîneur qui devait supporter tous les caprices de Jaggerjack. Grimmjow fit signe à la barmaid qui s'approcha finalement d'eux. Ils commandèrent chacun leur boisson, une Tequila Sunrise pour Grimmjow et un Adios Mother Fucker pour Ichigo. Ils discutèrent un peu de ce qui leur arrivait depuis la LHJMQ tout en sirotant leur boisson. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla de leur « couple » et de comment ils s'étaient « laissé », les sujets gênants seraient pour un autre jour.

Finalement après quelques heures, ce qui avait été censé être une soirée autour d'un verre se termina plutôt en beuveries. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent dans le but de rentrer chacun chez soi, Ichigo s'écroula par terre, tellement ivre qu'il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout. Grimmjow non plus n'en menait pas large malgré qu'il soit toujours apte à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Avec toute la difficulté du monde et l'aide d'un gentil citoyen canadien, il réussit à remettre Ichigo sur pied. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo et amena le bras de celui-ci autour de son cou. Il hésita quelques secondes entre allez dehors et appelé un taxi pour Ichigo ou le ramener dans sa chambre. Finalement, l'ascenseur lui semblait beaucoup plus proche et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où vivait Ichigo. D'un pas lourd, il traina Ichigo jusque dans l'ascenseur.

**궜**

Lorsque Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux tard le lendemain matin, Ichigo avait disparut de son lit. Il se redressa précipitamment recherchant la moindre trace du rouquin mais le mal de tête atroce qu'il ressentit dû à ce mouvement brusque le fit grogner et il se laissa retomber dans le lit. Grimmjow se devait de s'avouer très déçu du départ subite d'Ichigo lui qui espérais disons... Quelques rapprochements.

Plus lentement cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait un verre d'eau ainsi que deux aspirines. Il attrapa rapidement les deux comprimés et but à grande goulée l'eau, toujours fraîche d'ailleurs, laissé là certainement par un Ichigo très prévenant.

Il quitta son lit presque à regret pour se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de soulager sa vessie et faire un brin de toilette. En passant devant la porte menant au salon il aperçût sur la table un bout de papier qui attira son attention. Un brin d'espoir dans le coeur il s'approcha doucement et lut le mot écrit maladroitement de la main d'Ichigo:

_J'ai passé une belle soirée avec toi Chaton,_

_On se voit au prochain match et prépare toi à mordre la poussière!_

_Ps: Merci de ne pas avoir abusé de ma faiblesse_

_-Ichi_

_«Merci de ne pas avoir abusé de ma faiblesse» _Mais pour qui il le prenait, une sorte de violeur sans coeur? Il froissa le papier, le laissa tomber par terre et repris son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**궜**

Les matchs suivant se firent un peu dans le brouillard pour Grimmjow. Ses retrouvailles avec Ichigo l'avait plus perturbées que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le dernier match de la série approchait et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Durant les 6 premiers matchs où il affronta l'équipe d'Ichigo il avait réussi à battre les records de Wayne Gretzky et il en éprouvait une immense fierté. Plusieurs trophées lui avaient été remis, son nom était désormais présent dans les livres de records mais il se demandait sincèrement s'il réussirait a remporter la coupe Stanley cette saison.

L'affrontement entre les Canadiens de Montréal et les Sénateurs d'Ottawa était atrocement serré, 3-3. Le dernier match allait débuter dans quelques heures, et Grimmjow assit dans les gradins encore vide du Centre Bell, doutait énormément. Les joueurs des Sénateurs étaient horriblement coriaces, Ichigo étant le pire. Ce dernier était presque à son niveau et il arrivait assez souvent, à sa plus grande horreur, à le déjouer.

Au début, Grimmjow pensait que si Ichigo arrivait à le déjouer, c'était à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ils s'étaient revu à plusieurs reprises suite au premier match et Grimmjow avait de plus en plus de difficultés à résister aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le rouquin. Après que son équipe ait perdu le deuxième et troisième match, les Sénateurs menant ainsi la série 2-1, il s'était conforter dans l'idée que ces défaites étaient dû, en quelque sorte, à ce qu'il ressentait après ces rencontres avec Ichigo.

Ichigo semblait très bien connaître Grimmjow et avait finalement mit fin à ces petites rencontres innocentes. Il n'avait pas mit fin à leur relation, non. Il avait seulement dit à Grimmjow qu'il souhaitait prendre un peu de recul et se concentrer sur les matchs à venir en lui certifiant qu'après les séries ils pourraient reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Malgré une petite déception, Grimmjow lui en fut très reconnaissant, et il savait au fond de lui qu'Ichigo avait fait ça pour lui. Grimmjow n'ayant pas eu le courage de mettre un terme à leurs petites entrevues.

En voyant que la surfaceuse faisait son entrée sur la glace et que certaines personnes commençait à prendre place dans les gradins, Grimmjow soupira et se rendit finalement dans les vestiaires.

**궜**

Grimmjow était déçu, déçu mais pas surpris. Après une longue période de prolongation, et même une session de tirs de barrage, son équipe avait finalement dû s'incliner 2-1 face aux Sénateurs d'Ottawa qui avait remporté la coupe Stanley la veille au soir. Aizen en avait perdu son sourire arrogant et il crut même à un instant qu'il allait tous les lapider pour leur défaite. Heureusement, ils s'en étaient tous sorti indemne contrairement au mur du vestiaire qui avait reçu plusieurs coups.

Grimmjow après avoir eu plusieurs entrevues avec des journalistes qui posaient tous les même questions était à présent dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il bouclait sa valise pour retourner dans sa maison à une cinquantaine de kilomètre du centre-ville de Montréal lorsque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Il soupira tout en espérant fortement que ce ne serait pas un des joueurs de son équipe et il alla ouvrir la porte. Il fut plutôt surpris de voir Ichigo sur le bord de sa porte lui souriant.

— Tu es venu me narguer? demanda-t-il à Ichigo qui fronça les sourcils sous la question.

Finalement, Ichigo lui sourit et le poussa doucement afin qu'il le puisse entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il mit doucement ses mains sur les épaules du bleuté et referma la porte du pied.

— En fait, susurra Ichigo, je suis venu pour te récompenser.

******궜**

Grimmjow tomba violemment sur le lit et Ichigo se plaça à califourchon sur ses hanches tout en lui souriant perversement. Grimmjow n'en revenait toujours pas! Ichigo se pointant dans sa chambre d'hôtel et l'embrassant voracement pour le «récompenser» semblait être une situation complètement sorti d'un de ses fantasmes. Eh bien, fantasme ou pas Grimmjow avait l'intention de bien en profiter.

Il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes et attrapa Ichigo par la nuque afin de rapprocher leur visage. Après ce qui semblait une éternité pour eux deux leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser fut doux et empreint de tendresse, au début. Puis ils s'enflammèrent et leur langue se rencontrèrent dans un balais téméraire et terriblement chaud. Goûter l'humidité de la bouche de l'autre semblait être la seule chose qui les attachait à la vie. Des gémissements et des grognements s'échappaient parfois des deux côtés alors qu'Ichigo commençait à onduler des hanches afin que leur deux érection se rencontre malgré les tissus les protégeant du contact de la peau de l'autre.

Ichigo brisa finalement le baiser pour aller doucement butiner le cou de Grimmjow de sa bouche pendant que celui-ci haletait tout en essayant de défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Ichigo un à un. S'impatientant à cause de ses mains tremblantes de désir, il finit par agripper les deux pans de chemise du rouquin et tira fortement. Les boutons cédèrent facilement et Grimmjow jeta la chemise d'Ichigo au loin. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'empressement du bleuté et tout en poursuivant d'embrasser et de suçoter le cou de Grimmjow il entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise un à un à son tour, mais terriblement lentement. Ses mains caressaient chaque fragment de peau nouvellement découvert et sa bouche finit par suivre le même chemin.

Arrivé à la lisière du pantalon du bleuté Ichigo leva les yeux afin de rencontre les deux orbes de son amant. Il pressa lentement la paume de sa main sur le renflement du pantalon de Grimmjow et sourit doucement en voyant celui-ci frémir et gémir. Il retira sans empressement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Grimmjow et se retrouva devant le membre de celui-ci. D'un caresse légère, trop légère, il effleura le gland du bleuté avant de venir doucement l'embrassé. Entendant parfaitement les grognements de frustration de son amant il prit le membre dressé en bouche. Il fit de lent va et vient, une de ses mains sur la base du sexe de Grimmjow et l'autre sur ses hanches, tentant de l'empêcher de s'enfoncer plus profondément et plus rapidement dans sa bouche qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il prit tout son temps faisant se languir Grimmjow de plus en plus et finalement n'en pouvant plus de se retenir il suça plus vigoureusement et plus rapidement le sexe de Grimmjow.

— Ichi... Je..

Ichigo retira lentement le sexe de Grimmjow de sa bouche et remonta doucement vers son visage afin de l'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres.

— Il ne faudrait pas que ça se termine tout de suite, n'est-ce pas Chaton?

Grimmjow grogna, reprenant doucement son souffle tout en regardant Ichigo sortir du lit et retirer les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait. Les yeux de Grimmjow ne purent s'empêcher de glisser doucement sur le corps du rouquin et son sexe tressauta lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec celui d'Ichigo. Ichigo lui sourit et vint délicatement s'asseoir sur son ventre prenant garde à ne pas toucher le pénis de Grimmjow. Il se pencha légèrement vers le bleuté et lui demanda, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes:

— Est ce que mon Chaton voudrait dominer?

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'ouvrir en grand sous la proposition puis donnant un brusque coup de bassin il fit rouler Ichigo sur le côté. Il écarta lentement les jambes nues d'Ichigo et vint doucement prendre place entre elles.

— Toujours.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le sourire éclatant qu'affichait son chaton. Son rire cessa soudain lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow se pencher et prendre du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Ses yeux brillèrent de luxure en voyant le bleuté déverser du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. On en venait à la partie qu'il préférait. Celle où il avait l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde pendant que Grimmjow le préparait avec sa douceur habituelle. Grimmjow était le genre d'homme auquel on s'attendait à tout durant le sexe excepté la tendresse, cependant il en était tout autre. Parmi toutes les conquêtes du rouquin, quoique pas si nombreuse, c'était l'homme qui démontrait le plus de tendresse lors de l'amour et Ichigo adorait cela.

Grimmjow attendit d'accrocher de son regard les deux ambres d'Ichigo avant de doucement descendre sa main aux doigts lubrifiés entre les jambes du rouquin. Il frôla d'abord avec légèreté l'intimité d'Ichigo de l'index puis appuya un peu plus fermement mais sans pénétrer. Les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux d'Ichigo, il se pencha vers lui et lorsque leur bouche entrèrent en contact son doigt pénétra doucement à l'intérieur du rouquin.

Ichigo poussa un léger soupir d'inconfort face à l'intrusion et agrippa les cheveux de Grimmjow afin de rendre leur baiser plus vif, plus chaud. L'index de Grimmjow fit lentement des va et vient en lui et lorqu'il commença à onduler afin de mieux le sentir, le majeur du bleuté rejoignit le premier doigt et ses gémissement s'amplifièrent. Ichigo se sentait tellement bien à ce moment qu'il ne ressentit même pas d'inconfort face à ce nouvel intrus. Ce fus toutefois autre chose lorsque Grimmjow inséra le troisième doigt. Il se tendit brusquement et gémit en ressentant cette douleur ses ongle s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre près des omoplates de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow caressa le corps d'Ichigo de sa seconde main afin de l'aider à se détendre. Cela prit quelques minutes et il supposa que cela faisait assez longtemps depuis la dernière expérience d'Ichigo. Lorsque celui-ci retira ses ongles de sa peau se détendant finalement, il commença à faire des mouvements à l'intérieur de lui afin de l'étirer de mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il savait bien que ses trois doigts réunis n'avait pas du tout la même circonférence que son sexe mais il souhaitait tout de même rendre cela le moins douloureux possible.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'Ichigo se cambra suite au toucher bien précis d'un endroit du bout de ses doigts. Il s'efforça du mieux qu'il put d'atteindre encore et encore la prostate du rouquin afin de le voir onduler de plus en plus vite à la rencontre de sa main. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre et ce spectacle était certainement le plus beau qu'il ait vue en quatre ans. Ichigo, qui jusque là avait fermer les yeux, les ouvrit afin de le regarder et entre deux gémissements de plaisir il le supplia.

— Grimm... Prends-moi!

Grimmjow sourit et embrassa tendrement sa mâchoire tout en retirant ses doigts. Il reprit la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en versa une grande quantité dans la main avant de l'étendre sur son sexe. Il aligna ensuite son membre avec l'intimité d'Ichigo et pressa doucement celle-ci de son gland sans toutefois la pénétrer. Il caressa la joue d'Ichigo du revers de la main alors que son regard noirci de désir semblait le supplier de le prendre.

Très lentement Grimmjow s'enfonça dans les chairs tendres de l'homme sous lui. Ichigo avait les yeux fixés aux siens et une grimace de douleur s'était dessinée sur son beau visage. Grimmjow s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde puis s'immobilisa totalement, ne souhaitant pas faire éprouver plus de douleur que nécessaire à Ichigo. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Ichigo sentant son odeur si délicieuse et attendis qu'il se détende. Après quelques minutes, les mains d'Ichigo lâchèrent un peu prise sur les cheveux bleus de Grimmjow et il frotta lentement son pied contre le mollet de Grimmjow, lui donnant le signal de départ.

— Tu es tellement serré Ichi...

Grimmjow frotta son nez contre celui d'Ichigo puis commença doucement à se déplacer dans l'intimité du rouquin. Son rythme était lent et profond, il ressortait complètement avant de revenir à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Leur gémissement remplir rapidement la chambre alors que Grimmjow gardait toujours le même rythme. Ichigo aurait aimé lui dire d'accélérer mais c'était tellement bon et le flot continu de gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche l'empêchait de prononcer plus d'une syllabe.

Lorsque Grimmjow sentit venir sa fin, il augmenta la cadence. Les jambes d'Ichigo vinrent s'enrouler à ses hanches, suivant le rythme avec plaisir. Alors que l'orgasme le submergeait, Grimmjow contempla Ichigo. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en désordre, ses traits était magnifiquement tordus face au plaisir et ses yeux tout juste entrouvert ne le lâchaient pas. Malgré toute la jouissance qu'ils éprouvèrent leurs yeux restèrent fixés ensemble, comme soudés. Grimmjow se libéra à l'intérieur d'Ichigo alors qu'il regardait le magnifique visage de celui-ci. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur lui, son abdomen se souillant au contact du sperme d'Ichigo. Le nez enfouit contre l'épaule du joueur des Sénateurs, il soupira de contentement.

— J'ai une question, lâcha Grimmjow après quelques minutes de silence.

— Oui Chaton?

Les doigts d'Ichigo qui s'emmêlaient doucement dans ses cheveux lui donnèrent l'irrésistible envie de frotter son visage contre le torse de son amant.

— Pourquoi une récompense?

— Je dirais que c'est, disons... un prix de participation.

Grimmjow croisa les bras sur le torse d'Ichigo et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu vois, commença Ichigo en regardant le plafond, moi j'ai eu la coupe Stanley et toi tu m'as, moi.

— Et pour combien de temps? ne put s'empêcher de demander Grimmjow.

Ichigo le regarda finalement, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et répondit en souriant:

— Le temps que tu voudras Chaton.

Grimmjow sourit et juste avant de céder à la tentation dit:

— J'espère que mes coéquipiers n'y auront pas droit.

Ichigo éclata de rire et Grimmjow frotta son visage contre son torse, un léger ronronnement montant de sa poitrine. Ce son fit sourire Ichigo qui le serra fermement contre lui avant de s'endormir.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**(1): **Je fais référence à Zdeno Chara qui est le capitaine des Bruins de Boston pas nécessairement parce qu'il est le meilleur, même s'il est très bon, mais parce qu'il est imposant (c'est le plus grand joueur de la LNH, il mesure 206 cm) et c'est comme ça que je veux que vous imaginiez Grimmjow (même s'il ne fait pas 206 cm, enfin je crois que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire xd).

**(2): **J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche afin de trouver qui avait été le meilleur joueur de la ligue nationale. J'ai posé plusieurs questions dans mon entourage (tous des fans de hockey je vous dis) et beaucoup ont mentionné Wayne Gretzky. Je sais qu'il détient une grande partie des records de la LNH, mais n'étant pas une experte je ne peux pas jurer qu'il fut réellement le meilleur.

**(3): **Une amie m'a mis au défi de mettre cette expression, que j'utilise TOUT LE TEMPS, dans une histoire. Bah voilà! Je triomphe de tout.

**(4)**:Ligue de hockey junior majeur du Québec

_Attention ci-joint se trouve un très long blabla de l'auteure pas du tout nécessaire à la compréhension:_

J'ai pris comme équipe pour Grimmjow les Canadiens de Montréal, parce que j'étais trop lâche pour inventer des équipes et les Espadas du Hueco Mondo ça sonnait vraiment mal dans ma tête surtout s'ils devaient affronter les Shinigamis de la Soul Society! xd Pour l'équipe d'Ichigo j'ai pris les Sénateurs d'Ottawa, car ils ont affronté les Canadiens en série. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant ça ne s'est pas du tout déroulé comme ça, c'était à la première phase des séries(en 2013) et les Sénateurs ont éliminé les Canadiens, ils ne ce sont pas du tout affronté pour la coupe Stanley!

J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté avec la scène du bar, c'est pour ça qu'elle est courte (268 mots, wow!). J'avais l'impression qu'aucune phrase ne s'emboîtait ensemble et ça m'a fait chier, au sens figuré bien sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette scène fut si dure à écrire, car pour les autres tout était parfait. J'ai même failli tout supprimé après les messages textes et faire quelque chose qui m'HORRIPILE soit écrire quelques heures plus tard et bam boom paf on ne sait pas trop ce qui c'est passé pendant leur verre et on ne veut pas le savoir, enfin on ne veut pas l'écrire.

J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de difficulté avec la scène de sexe car, je l'avoue, c'est la première que je fais. Je crois m'en être tout de même assez bien sorti.

Je ne suis pas du tout une grande connaisseuse de ce sport, je ne l'écoute même pas, mais j'ai trouvé intéressant d'écrire une histoire à ce sujet et je me sentais inspiré. Étrangement cette idée m'est venue alors que j'assistais au match de foot de mon cousin. J'ai donc tapé tout le début de cette histoire sur mon iPhone et la retranscription sur mon ordi m'a vraiment énervée. Je déteste faire ça! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'avancer pour le prochain chapitre d'_**Alccol? Pas nécessairement**_, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je fais des efforts et la prochaine publication devrait avoir lieu en Juillet.

Bon je sais que la note à la fin de l'histoire est presque aussi longue que le chapitre complet, mais bon vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire. Je fais ça parce que j'aime justifier ce pour quoi je suis nulle (c'est une blague). Sérieusement c'est parce que quand MOI je lis une histoire, j'aime bien avoir des nouvelles en fin de chapitre. Bon, j'arrête j'ai fini. ↓

Donc, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review pour signaler votre appréciation, ou non! Merci et Bonne Journée/Soirée/Nuit à tous!


End file.
